


【索香】Bunny the Savior

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：什么，笨蛋剑士被敌人生擒关押，为什么要我扮成兔女郎去救他？原著向轻快PWP，《有完没完？！》独立番外，两人已交往设定。超长超慢热预警，请谨慎上车。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01

身后的毛团被拨弄一下，温热的肉感随之覆上臀部。

滚你妈的！  
山治向侧转动下身子，一边默不作声地避过那只妄图五指并拢猥亵自己屁股的手，一边第一千零五十三次在心里问候对方全家老小。  
问候的指向对象并不明确，因为三天来已然有无数人对他做过类似的动作。

无数人。  
脏兮兮、臭烘烘、恶心吧啦的男人。  
呕——

没错，草帽海贼团三大战力之一、伟大航路上新近崭露头角就已让一部分人闻风丧胆的“黑足”山治，如今竟落得一个在绅士俱乐部打工、还被毫无绅士风度可言的“伪·绅士”们上下其手的悲催处境。  
要说害他至此的罪魁祸首，还得数自己那个战友兼伙伴兼死对头，哦对了，也许还得兼上那个不久前才刚刚加上去的“恋人”头衔。  
但兼不兼、兼几个这些都不重要，因为哪怕头衔再多也掩盖不了那家伙是一个只长肌肉不长脑子的牛蛙的事实！

狗屁的未来世界第一大剑豪！要真有那么豪横，这人会他妈就这么悄无声息地被敌人抓去哪个犄角旮旯都不知道，还得靠自己穿成这幅模样来找人？！

******

好吧，趁着山治生气的档，让我们来简单交代一下事情的原委。

他们现在正身处一座叫做帕拉迪斯的岛屿。说是岛屿，更准确地说是由一座大岛和数个附属小岛组成的一片群岛，其特殊之处就在于得天独厚的气候条件。伟大航路的气象本就混乱，帕拉迪斯岛更是位于大气环流和洋流的交汇之处，主岛是绿意盎然的春日气候，相隔不远的附岛却从椰林树影的夏日风情横跨至雪花飘飘的冬季恋歌，一应俱全到令人惊叹。  
也就是说，访客只要来到群岛，无需远渡重洋即可尽享四季风光；这一刻还在泳池边端着冰饮享受比基尼派对，下一刻就能全副武装地从滑雪场坡顶飞驰而下，堪称梦幻之度假胜地，名副其实的Paradise。

呃，印在旅游手册上的官方说法是这样没错……  
换而言之——鬼才相信！  
以气候紊乱著称的伟大航路上怎么可能会有这么稳定且奇特的地理现象啦！

下面进入非官方时间。  
帕拉迪斯岛由一神秘家族管理。相传其曾祖父辈亦为海贼出身，在航海冒险中寻得了一件珍贵宝物，能够自如控制四季变换乃至气候范围。船队在此物件的帮助下经历了漫长而又奇妙的探险，最后到达彼时仍是一片荒岛的此地，惊叹于群岛之间环环相扣的独特地貌，遂将其视为自己归宿之地，用其前半生抢掠之金银财宝，借着秘宝的奇妙魔力，逐渐建设出这一座四季俱全的人间乐园。  
神奇的气候，奢华的设施，以及像神秘轻纱般笼罩着这座岛屿的宝物传说，这一切莫不吸引着来自四海各处的游客奔赴至此，为家族代代带来源源不尽的财富。  
  
“宝物？好耶——”草帽团团长在听到传说的一瞬间就燃起了熊熊热情。  
好吧，没人能阻止兴头上的船长——这是桑尼号上人所皆知的事实。  
  
众人说好分头行动：山治和索隆搜索最大的主岛，其他人认领附岛，各自寻找线索。  
本来一切都好，但谁曾想原来主岛整个就是一个大型俱乐部，还是特别“绅士”的那种，山治一进门什么都还没干就被端着托盘穿梭在大厅内、身着形形色色各式性感制服的美女招待们给激到当场大出血，要不是剑客眼明手快立马扛着他出门透气远离刺激源，厨师年轻的生命也许就将终结于这丝毫称不上辉煌的一刻。  
  
“你这个花痴卷眉毛真是没救了，”恋人看美女看得鼻血狂流，哪怕知道他本就是这个脾性，吃醋的剑客依然气得连挺直的鼻梁都快打起弯来，“哪儿都不许去，就在这儿坐着，我去探探情况就出来。”

厨师捂着鼻子表示反对，絮絮叨叨地质疑他一个人行动压根不靠谱；他默不作声地把鼻血厨师往沙滩上的躺椅上一按，不管不顾扭头就往俱乐部大门冲去。  
剑士没有宣之于口；但其实唯独这一次，他对这件宝物的热情丝毫不亚于喜好冒险的船长。  
——All Blue，那个厨子毕生的梦想，传说中汇聚四海所有鱼类的神秘之海域，或许这次的秘宝便是能够解开all blue谜团的钥匙？

是的，哪怕是他这样全船公认的常识缺乏之人，也曾偷偷为恋人的梦想做过一些研究。  
“各种鱼类无法聚集在同一片海域生存的主要原因就是气候。不同鱼类喜好不同温度，为了追逐最适宜族群生存的温度，鱼群会跟随气候变化进行迁徙。换句话说，如果真的存在All Blue，那一定是一个能够适应所有鱼类生存环境的存在。”——嘛，罗宾是这么说的。

他想了想，觉得还是用自己熟悉且喜欢的东西来做类比更易理解。  
有没有一种酒是能够让所有人都喜欢的呢？答案肯定是否。  
但有没有可能有这样一个酒馆，将世界上所有的好酒都收集到一块儿呢？完全可以啊！  
同理，如果有一个地方能够将各种鱼类喜欢的所有温度都汇集到一起，那这个难题不就迎刃而解了！

逻辑一百分，完全没毛病！  
为了这个可能性，他必须得冲一次！

厨师不知道为什么绿头发的恋人会对这次探险任务如此执着，连等自己鼻血暂停的时间都不肯给，执意要先行进去探探。  
好吧，他说让自己坐着等就等吧。好歹是个娱乐设施，就算迷路了也总能找到服务员指路，应该不会有什么大问题……吧？  
  
好家伙，这一坐就坐到天边露出鱼肚白，绿色的海藻头却始终未再出现。  
失血过多昏昏沉沉，春岛宜人的晚风拂过，山治忍不住睡了一觉；直到被初现的日光弄醒，眼前也没有熟悉的绿色晃来晃去，只有报童打扮的小鬼活泼泼从另一个方向蹦了过来。  
——报童发的不是报，而是群岛每日更新的娱乐手册；为了鼓励游客尽可能多地在各岛内穿梭游玩aka多多花钱，经营者将各岛每日游乐项目印刷成册，由报童装扮的小员工随处分发。  
  
“早，先生！要来一份《帕拉迪斯日报》吗？”戴着报童帽的男孩经过时礼貌问候，丝毫没有在意这位客人为什么会大清早就一脸憔悴地躺在沙滩椅上。  
山治道谢，随手接过，用掌心揉一揉泛着些酸痛的太阳穴，然后边打着呵欠瞄一眼报纸，边漫不经心地思考起该到哪里去寻找那位消失的绿发剑士。  
“大预告！魔兽力量——海贼猎人罗罗诺亚·索隆拍卖秀！”  
  
锵，消失的家伙在头条出现了！

好极了，看来不用特意去找了呢～  
山治脸上浮现出一个咬牙切齿的笑容，手中印刷精美的纸张被捏出哗哗的响亮声响。  
  
已经蹦蹦跳跳走过去的报童感受到身后莫名的低气压，疑惑回头——咦，这位金发躺椅先生的头上怎么突然迸出好大坨东西？青筋吗？  
  
******

Over，简单来说就是这样。  
让我们再回到当下。

总而言之，为了救出那位即将被拍卖的魔兽先生，山治背负着全船重托（娜美：“你是我们所有人中唯一和通缉令长得不像的人，卧底什么的就靠你了！”），乔装打扮忍辱负重潜入敌营，成了一名男招待。  
光荣的、可爱的、迷人的、长着毛绒绒的尾巴和长长直立耳朵的、穿着高跟鞋紧身衣黑丝袜的……  
——兔“女”郎招待。  
  
没错，为了防止鼻血惨案的再次发生，就算万分不情愿，自己也只能在娜美和罗宾的建议下进入帕拉迪斯主岛俱乐部内针对同性的分区工作；和自己先前进入的普通区域相同，俱乐部内来去的男性招待皆身穿各式性感制服，而自己被分配到的则是一套兔女郎服。  
毫无疑问，这身装扮如果由lady穿上绝对十足迷人，可套在自己身上就是另一回事了；而且他妈的自己已经穿着这身耻度爆表的衣服举着托盘在这里晃了两天，可还是对那个绿藻白痴被关在哪里一无所知！

说什么明天拍卖，该不会已经被做成绿藻刺身端上自助台给人吃了吧？

山治恨恨地想着，冷不丁兔尾巴又被人拍了一下；回头，一个皱巴巴的矮个子老人颤巍巍地对他举了举手里的香槟，几乎搭在一起的眼皮依稀还闪了个wink。  
咔擦——山治听到了脑海中某种东西断掉的清脆声响。  
  
就在他认真考虑拿高脚杯砸人会不会破坏自己的“救藻大业”之际，自己的同事晃着一对雪白白颤悠悠的兔耳朵走了过来。  
“喂你，经理让你到他办公室去一下。”

******

山治站在门口，快速回忆一遍自己这两天来有无任何马脚露出，确认脑内得出的答案是“否”。他敲敲门，在门内传出“进来”的指示后，深呼吸，按下把手。  
门后面是一间装潢精美的办公室，俱乐部经理一袭笔挺的西装制服，正端坐书桌后面向自己。

“你知道我叫你过来是为了什么吗？”说话的男子约三四十岁模样，头发整齐梳起，用发蜡精细固定出三七分的边界。此刻他十指交叉放在桌上，看向山治的表情很是严肃。  
尽管确信自己没有出任何纰漏，山治依然装模作样地瑟缩了一下，垂首低声回答道：“不、不知道。”  
“你过来。”  
山治依言走到桌前。  
“到这边。”经理指了指自己座位旁边。  
？虽然疑惑，但山治还是乖乖绕过宽大的书桌，站到经理身旁。

男子抬起头看着他。  
“有人和我汇报，说你工作时候偷懒，偷偷到露台上抽烟，有这回事吗？”

呃——山治哑然——好像确实是这样没错。  
这能怪他吗？他的排班是傍晚到凌晨，这么长的时间，想要忍住一口烟都不吸，怎么可能？

“俱乐部规定，除非是出于陪同客人的需要并且获得客人的许可，否则服务人员是禁止在工作时间喝酒抽烟的，这应该是入职时就告诉过你们的吧？”  
经理板着脸说完。停顿片刻后，似乎是看出员工窘迫的心情，他轻轻笑笑，话锋一转：“不过不要紧，我这边对员工还是比较宽容的。规定只针对大多数人，但有些客人其实也并不在乎服务人员身上的烟味。事实上，”西装包裹着的手臂抬起，手掌悄无声息地搭上面前男人线条流畅的胯部，“在我看来，你身上的烟味还蛮好闻的。”

？？？  
这什么情况？  
山治低下头，看看覆在自己腰胯上的手，又抬起头，疑惑地瞅了瞅自己这位名义上的上司。

见对方没有反抗，中年男子的手缓缓向后，沿着凹陷的腰部曲线缓缓摩挲起来。  
“这两天我一直在观察你。工作态度认真，对待客人也很恭敬——老实说，我很看好你。按照你这样的条件，只要愿意在我这里，”他意有所指停顿一下，同时手心下移，挪到那抹挺翘的弧度上，“好好工作，我不但不介意你工作时间偷懒抽烟，还能够提供一些额外的好处，如何？”

话说到这个份上，再不懂就是傻子了；就算不懂，那只在自己屁股上动来动去的爪子也足以说明对方的企图。

妈的，他“黑足”山治何曾受过臭男人这般调戏！

怒气直冲上头，山治一时间只想飞起一脚把这个不知天高地厚的臭男人给踹出帕拉迪斯；然而脚刚一抬，对方胸口挂着的“经理”铭牌就映入眼帘。  
虽然是个恶臭的恶心玩意儿，但经理在这个俱乐部中确实也是位高权重；而且听闻此人是家族内部直系亲属，很可能会握有一些外人所不知道的信息。  
自己在这里徘徊了两天依然没有任何线索，如果能够从他这里套出些什么的话……

看着面前金发的年轻男人脸一阵红一阵白、身体却由乍时的僵硬渐渐放松下来，中年男子得意地笑笑。  
成了！打从看到这个男人的第一眼开始，自己就一直肖想着这一刻；金发碧眼的年轻男人，高挑身材，宽肩窄腰，更要命的是紧身制服所凸显的那个腰臀比——啊，每次看到毛绒绒的兔子尾巴在那个圆滚滚的屁股上摇来摆去，他就恨不得把那两瓣肉捏在手里狠狠揉个尽兴，再一口气将自己埋进去！  
现在，机会终于来了！

穿着西服的男人抬起另一只手，正想把这两天来幻想已久的年轻肉体搂进怀里，对方却灵活一扭身，像条蛇一样轻巧地游了出去。  
抱了个空。

他抬起头正想发作，却看到金发的兔“女”郎用半边屁股倚着书桌，半坐半靠笑着看向自己。  
“时间还长，经理要不要先一起喝一杯？”金发半掩下的蓝眼水盈盈地看向自己，年轻的男子晃了晃手里的酒瓶——是放置在书桌上剩余大半瓶的whiskey——笑容半是挑逗半带魅惑，看者一时竟挪不开眼。

他情不自禁地咽了口口水。  
“好。”

帕拉迪斯的夜晚，还很长。


	2. Chapter 2

02

索隆背靠墙头，双手环在胸前，腿呈打坐状向两旁摊开，低头，专心致志地盯着面前的地板发呆。

会被囚禁在这个地方，说起来还得怪自己。  
那天在把飙鼻血的恋人送到门口后，自己便又回到了俱乐部内继续行动；说实在的，其实那天自己的方向感还不错，至少一开始的几个转弯都没有搞错。怪只怪这个占据了整座主岛的俱乐部实在大到太过离谱，在通过第四个转角后，自己便完完全全失去了方向，既不知道下一步往哪儿走又不确定回去的路线在何方，只能硬着头皮凭本能，边避开来往员工边跟着感觉偷偷深入。  
你别说，最后居然还真的让他摸到了一个看起来像是地下金库的地方！一旦开始想象自己拿着宝物光荣返回、然后成功帮助恋人找到All Blue后受到爱之夸赞的梦幻场景，他就不由有些心急，拔出藏在长款外套里的和道一文字劈头就斩。结果有些意外——门并未应声被劈开，反倒不知触到什么机关，脑子一晕眼前一暗，等醒过来的时候就已经身处这个房间之中。  
三把爱刀自然是不在身边的，但自己倒也没有被五花大绑——除了房门无法打开，脖子上多了一个狗项圈一样的东西，倒也没有其他什么限制，所谓“监狱”的环境也比当初被关押的东海海军基地好上太多，简直称得上是一间豪华单人套房。  
他不知道对方把自己关在这里是作何打算。房内设施一应俱全，但并没有人来与自己对话；试过对天喊话，无人搭理。于是他也只能作罢，安心过起了吃完睡睡完锻炼锻炼完再接着吃的悠闲独居（？）生活，反正船员们总会想办法来救自己。  
糟糕的是他平日已经习惯了自由散漫的作息，不分时间场合想睡就睡，因此在这个完全封闭的空间之中，他既没有自然光线变化做参考，也无法信赖自己的作息，完全无法估量被困多久，闲着便只能盯着房间里随便某一处发呆。  
  
这会儿他正靠墙坐在地毯上做着同样的事情，门突然打开。

居然有人来了吗？  
他不由诧异起来——要知道这几天的伙食都是从门上的小口里递进来的，大门从来就没有被打开过；很难说递饭的人到底是按照顿还是按天来送的，只是时不时塞一堆食物进来，至于“售后”问题则一概毫不关心。

疑惑地抬起眼看向门口，那里站着的是一个身着安保服、大腹便便的中年男人。  
“罗罗诺亚，给你送点好的，准备明天上路吧。”他猥琐一笑，一边抬手挠挠背，一边转身示意身后的人进来，“老板念你大小也算个人物，好心让你死前‘吃’好喝好，你就抓紧最后的时间好好享受吧。”

金属撞击声伴随着他的动作响起，索隆敏锐地发现了声音的来源——对方腰上别着的一串钥匙。  
他收回视线，低头冷笑一声，刚想拒绝那所谓“上路礼”顺便试试能不能借由对话让对方主动靠近自己，下一刻，一双黑色的高跟鞋就映入眼帘。

剑士皱皱眉，某种说不清道不明的直觉阻住了几乎就要脱口而出的话声，促使他下意识抬起头。

纤细匀称的小腿被包裹在黑色的丝袜中，从小巧的膝盖骨延伸向上的线条流畅，大腿修长有力，腿部肌肉因为穿着高跟鞋而绷紧，凸显出紧致的轮廓；两条长腿线条肌理分明而又流畅柔和，宛如鬼斧神工的雕塑大作，每一缕起伏皆是力与美结合之产物；  
丝袜虽然是黑色，但质地丝滑薄透，隐约透出其下所覆盖住的白皙肌肤，半遮不掩地极是让人浮想联翩；  
薄薄的丝袜向上延伸进另一种质地的黑色布料内——那人下身除了袜子外便只穿了一条高腰高衩裤装，下摆高至胯部以上；弹性的面料极是贴身，完美包裹住窄胯纤腰，略微反光的材质凸显出胯下饱满凸起的一团——那可绝对不是属于女性应有的部位。

“这位客人，晚上好～”似曾相识的磁性嗓音在耳畔响起，索隆一时怔住，视线难以置信般缓慢上移——果不其然，他撞进了那对自己再熟悉不过的、带着揶揄神采的海蓝色眼眸之中。  
“奇怪，这次怎么派了个男的过来？”伴随着模模糊糊的一阵嘟哝声，将人带到此处的安保员挠完肩膀又抓住抓肚皮，摇摇晃晃地向后退去，“算了算了……喂你，好好招待，别丢俱乐部的脸。”

“了解～”  
黑丝高跟鞋打扮的男人莞尔一笑，灵活地一转身，一手端着托盘，另一手利落地拉上房门。  
门外立刻响起落锁的“咔哒”一声。

但索隆的注意力完全不在锁门的动静上。  
随着山治转身的动作，他屁股上那一坨毛绒绒的球状物立刻吸引了剑士的注意力：尾巴！为什么他屁股上会有一团尾巴！  
仔细一打量，对方黑色连体裤装外只罩了一件白色紧身衬衫，领口处打了个俏皮的蝴蝶状领结；衬衫倒是笔挺的，材质看上去也似乎不错，只是不知道为什么没有袖子，随着双手动作，健美的手臂肌肉放松复又绷紧，很是让人在意；再往上看……

操！耳朵！金色的头发里为什么会竖着两个长长的、黑色的、绒毛耳朵！！！  
是兔子的耳朵没错吧？  
可是说到底，这家伙为什么会做这样一副兔子打扮！！！

浑然不觉自己打扮怪异的男人关上门后再度轻盈转个圈，亮相的pose“专业范”十足。  
蓝色的眼睛笑得弯弯，金发的兔“女”郎端着一瓶香槟和两个水晶杯，一步一步，脚步轻快地朝他走来。

“罗罗诺亚先生吗？很高兴见到你～那么，我们就开、始、吧～”

开始什么？？？  
索隆脑子一时还转不过来，视线集中在金发里戳出的两只耳朵上；耳边依稀听到香槟被打开时的“砰”一声，液体流动的“哗哗”声，然后那两个毛绒绒的耳朵一晃一晃地，来到了自己面前。  
“客人，请慢用～”包裹着黑丝的长腿在自己面前蹲下，一杯还冒着气泡的香槟被端到自己面前——水晶杯后的蓝色眼睛依旧笑意盈盈，满眼含春。

什么情况？  
索隆一头雾水，但还是诚实地遵守着自己当下第一反应，朝对方伸出手去——但没有去接酒杯，毕竟他的目标在更前方。  
手指终于触到了目标物。他用食指和中指捏住一只兔耳的底部，从下往上，轻轻地撩了一遍。  
——短毛，材质顺滑，摸上去仿佛真正的兔子耳朵一般，触感丝滑，柔韧中又带着一丝弹性。

山治的笑容明显僵硬了一下，熟悉的凶狠眼刀渐渐浮现。  
给我适可而止啊——索隆看到对方咬牙切齿地用唇形无声示意。

“怎么回事？”他选择直接发问，顺便又撸了一遍兔耳朵——实在是太好玩了。  
金发的男人勉强笑一下，用刻意甜腻的语调回答道：“这位客人可真是心急。刚才我们俱乐部的同事不是已经解释过了吗，明天您就要没命了。出于对悬殊金额过亿、大名鼎鼎的海贼猎人的尊重，我们老板特意安排了一些娱乐项目，好让您爽快上路呢。”  
“你也是‘娱乐项目’的一部分？”索隆开始觉得有点意思了。  
“呵呵呵，您说呢？”‘娱乐项目’甜甜笑着，将无人理睬的香槟放在旁边地毯上，倾身向前，两手环住绿发男人的颈项，温热的呼吸随即喷上他的耳廓。

“注意点，有监控电话虫，他们能看到。”传入自己耳内的声音冷静，完全没有适才的甜腻意味。  
索隆刚想说话，对方在他耳后突如其来的一记啄吻却又将话堵回了嗓子眼。  
“他们对外宣传明天会把你进行拍卖，实际上是打算借这个名义将所有船员都引出来，再用你做人质，一网打尽，向世界政府邀功。”灼热的湿吻边说边沿着颈线一路向下。  
“这个房间的门和墙壁都是特制的，能够抵御5吨冲击，来硬的不行，只有从安保手里拿到钥匙才能出去，”温热的舌尖在项圈附近的皮肤上舔了一口，“这个狗项圈，里面内置了爆炸装置，一旦发现你有异动，监控的人就会遥控启动。”

呼吸的热气在言语间喷吐在敏感的脖颈处。  
自从七水之都对战CP9，之后又大闹司法岛，草帽一行毫无疑问成为了世界政府的眼中之钉；一行人为了躲避海军的追捕，很是过了一阵提心吊胆、草木皆兵的日子；好不容易稍微安定下来，任性的船长又即刻被帕拉迪斯群岛的传说之秘宝吸引，全团开始专注于登岛寻宝……  
这些零零总总加起，细细算来，自己和这位伙伴兼恋人已经许久未做那档亲热之事。俩人均是20未到的年龄，又刚刚确认关系没多久，欲望与爱意正值最盛之际，被迫“吃素”许久的剑士在恋人此番刻意挑逗之下只觉得血气上涌，满脑子只存了“亲近”二字。

不能怪他自制力差，要知道野蛮厨子今天可是穿了那种衣服啊！  
兔子，兔子，世界上怎么会有男人不喜欢兔子呢！

索隆这样想着，一把扣住恋人的后脑，不由分说地吻了上去。  
这不是一个温存的吻，掠夺意味十足的舌尖径直钻入对方口腔，强迫攫取恋人口中甜蜜的津液，仍不知足地偏过头，继续深入；舌尖沿着对方整片舌苔由外向内舔过，以不容拒绝的气势将其压下，探索的尖端几乎深入喉口。  
“……嗯哼！”金发的男人发出难耐的哼声，在咽反射出现前两手撑住对方胸膛，微微用力，努力将两人拉开距离。  
鼻尖对着鼻尖，粗重地喘气。

“所以呢，你有什么计划？”索隆在喘息的间隙压低嗓音问道。  
“你、咳，做出对我不满意的样子把我赶出去，”山治平复片刻，待呼吸重又均匀后故作娇媚地跪坐起身，整个人都挂在剑士宽阔的肩膀之上，“拿钥匙的家伙会开门将我带走，我找机会跟着他到监控室，把钥匙和遥控开关一起抢过来。”

身前贴着的是恋人的温度，耳边是恋人的吐息，索隆在心猿意马之际，心思却在其他地方。  
“你身上怎么这么重的酒味？”舌头一转，他回味着刚才那个吻，又像狗一样耸着鼻子凑上去嗅嗅，确认了自己的猜测，“和谁喝的酒？”  
“他妈的我这不都是为了替你套情报吗？少废话，和你说正事呢，听着点！”耳边厨师的声音听上去颇有咬牙切齿之意。  
“套情报为什么需要喝酒？你怎么套的情报？”联想到恋人这身性感装扮，索隆越琢磨越觉得不是个味道。  
“你他妈管我！”对方恨极，张嘴就在他耳朵上用力啃了一口，然后不等剑士回应就故意提高音调，用娇嗔的口气抱怨道：“这位客人你可真是的，不要那么心急啊！”

对方松松搂住他的动作将自己的背部暴露在了剑士的视线范围内。  
眼睛向下一扫，对方由于跪坐前倾的姿势而翘起的臀部上赫然是刚才看到的那团尾巴，此刻正跟随着对方的动作而小幅度左右晃动着——挑逗到不行。  
他重重咽下一口口水，牙齿咬了下嘴唇，一侧嘴角邪气扬起，某个大胆疯狂的念头控制不住地从脑海深处蹦了出来。

还未等故作主动的兔子能做出下一步动作，他就毫不犹豫地将大手覆上那撅起的漂亮屁股，拇指和食指迫不及待地揉了揉那团黑色的绒毛——比耳朵的毛要更长一些，细腻柔软程度堪称惊人。  
同时，他也提高了音量：“啊，那是因为我对你的‘服务’满意得不得了啊！”

山治上身猛一下打直退后，蓝色的眼睛瞪大了，难以置信地看向不按计划出牌的恋人。  
索隆看着金发男人圆睁的眼睛——真的像一只受惊的小兔子一样——某种恶作剧得逞的得意夹杂着蠢蠢欲动的焦急一股脑涌了上来，他在对方眼睛里看到了自己的笑容。  
好像确实有些欠打。

那家伙会打自己的，绝对会；但要打也是事后，不会是现在；  
东海魔兽信奉的向来都是抓住机会，一击制胜。  
那么现在？开玩笑，他才不会放弃这天赐良机。

他心下做了决定，遂一手搂住对方僵直的背部，另一手向下一撩，从对方膝弯下伸出，腹部和脚下同时用力，将对方打横抱着站立起来。  
“多谢款待。不要浪费时间了，我们赶快开始吧。”

“你他妈，开始什么开始！这和说好的不一样！”被安放在桌面上的恋人手脚都不知道往哪儿搁，又不敢放开挣扎，涨红着一张脸，在对方亲吻自己颈项时咬牙在耳边抗议道。  
“那是你自说自话决定的，我可没答应。”索隆报复似的在金发男人的耳朵上咬了一口，同时惊讶于自己声音中所透出之愉悦。  
被压在桌子上动弹不得的男人咬牙，两条长腿一抬，夹住对方劲瘦的腰肢，线条优美的小腿在对方腰臀处交叠缠绕——看似再旖旎不过的动作，只有两个当事人知道，“黑足”用自己有力的双腿成功阻止了对方越压越向前的动作。  
索隆感到自己的脸被厨师柔嫩的手掌附上——温柔缱绻的手势，只有他知道对方用上了怎样的劲道。  
  
我的脸肯定变形了，嘴都被挤嘟了也说不定。  
这么想着，他感到自己的嘴唇被哄小孩似的“啾”了一口。  
“绿藻头你他妈给老子搞清楚，这个房间里面有监控啊！”近在咫尺的蓝眸里满是羞窘的怒意，压低的嗓音听起来哑得让人心里泛痒。  
“那又怎么样？”他以同样的方式回敬给对方一个“啾”，轻声回答道，“这个角度他们又看不到什么好东西。”  
“你知道监控电话虫装在哪儿？”穿着高跟鞋的脚在腰后使劲磕了一下。  
“哼嗯、”索隆发出一声短促的痛呼——腰，腰快断了——旋即又抬起头，冲气急败坏的恋人绽放出一个因毫不讲理而坦荡荡的笑容，“直觉。”  
蓝眼睛一瞪，索隆几乎都能想象出对方即将脱口而出的话语——无非是“屁的直觉”之类针锋相对的反驳话语；他现在可不想在这个上面浪费时间，于是果断先下手为强。  
  
不顾对方仍然把住自己脸的力道，他分出一只手按住对方后脑勺，用力压向自己，唇舌强势入侵，翻搅吮吸，在安静的室内制造出“啧啧”的水声；随着这个单方面的强吻逐渐加深，被追逐的唇舌也情不自禁地回应起来，阻止自己的力道渐渐松懈，厨师的手从剑士的脸颊下滑至脖颈，在脸颊和脖子的连接处来回抚摸着；环住自己后腰处的腿不再恶意使劲，转而用更松弛舒适的方式挂在自己腰际，高跟鞋细细的鞋跟有一下没一下地蹭着剑士紧实的后臀。  
一吻结束，他恋恋不舍地退出恋人温热的口腔；两人的口涎在半空中拉出细细银丝，直到他们退回到能清楚看到对方双眸的距离方才断开，冰凉的触感挂上彼此滚烫的唇。  
滚烫的唇，滚烫的呼吸，还有两人胯间已然开始站立起来的、滚烫的那一处。  
  
“不是说要好好‘服侍’我吗，嗯？还是说贵俱乐部员工就这点水平？”恶劣的挑衅，故意放大音量，确保监控的人能够听到。  
海一般的蓝色正视着他，似乎在思索什么一般左右转着；片刻后圆圆的眼睛眯起，五官一起用力，挤出一个堪称咬牙切齿的笑容来。

“您说什么呢客人，这才刚、刚、开、始呢~”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“您说什么呢客人，这才刚、刚、开、始呢~”

穿着兔女郎服装的男招待说完，左右扭动一下身体，然后索隆就看着他像条泥鳅一样从桌沿滑了下来；他大概猜到了对方想做什么，却依然在被拉下裤头并被一口含进之后倒吸了一口冷气。

虽说两人之间接触的开端就是阴差阳错下的肉体关系，但说到底，距离恋人接受自己表白并正式确定关系过去也才不过俩月有余；梅利号上空间狭小，就算之后换了桑尼号也依然是所有男性船员共用一室，两个年轻气盛的新晋情侣并没有多少私密空间。除了趁某次登岛时一起去一家简单的小旅店开了间房，两人每次都是小心翼翼地趁着守夜时在瞭望台做爱；为了避免同船的伙伴发现这段秘密关系，厨师坚持贯彻速战速决原则，甚少愿意在前戏上浪费时间。  
  
然而不愧是靠舌头吃饭的人——索隆不得不感慨——只凭借少少几次经验，对方的口活就修炼到足以让自己魂飞魄散。  
就像现在，对方甫一上来就把自己一口吞到底，然后口腔收紧，细致的唇周紧密地包裹着自己的根部，边用力吸吮边徐徐吐出，触电般的快感立刻从四肢百骸被召唤出来；这还不算，滚烫的舌头灵活地舔弄着柱身，调皮的舌尖间或恶劣地戳一下顶端的孔眼，又痒又爽的快感沿着脊椎攀上，刺得他下体更形胀痛。  
金发的男人一边含吮，一边用一只手握住茎根配合地上下撸动。箍在手腕处的袖口挺括雪白，甚至还饰着金属质的袖扣，比起厨师平日休闲衬衫的装扮，正式程度有过之而无不及；只看手的话索隆仿佛感觉自己正接受着某位“名流”的服务，但沿着手腕往上看，从小臂到上臂，整条手臂匀称紧绷的肌肉皆暴露在外，透出十足诱人意味。  
故作正经和刻意引诱，两种极端借由这一截短短的袖口达成了微妙的平衡，极大地激起了看客的兴奋之感。  
更要命的是那两个耳朵，随着对方前后上下挪动的脑袋而不规则地晃晃悠悠，毛茸茸的顶端时不时从自己小腹擦过又很快溜走，激得腹部肌肉随之被动地一次又一次绷紧。  
  
——如果夸他这方面天赋异禀，这家伙是会得意还是会生气呢？  
索隆在一波波吞吐带来的眩晕感中迷迷糊糊地这样想着。  
  
大约实在是爽过头，自己居然真就说出口了。

“你可真是我见过最会舔的人，”他说着，一手沿着对方柔顺的金发爱不释手地捋了几下。  
恋人跪坐在地，努力吞吐着他的怒涨，闻言，愤愤地抬起眼瞪了他一下。  
这般敢怒不敢言的回应实在让索隆觉得有趣极了，他呵呵低笑出声，笑声带动性器微微抖动，从正好将顶部半吐出口的男人嘴里脱出，湿漉漉又尺寸可观的冠头打在对方脸上，在眼下鼻端留下一道不规则的白浊痕迹。  
“承认吧，你生来就是为了舔我这根玩意儿。”这些话放在平时自己可绝不敢说——开玩笑，他可不想在实现世界第一剑豪的梦想之前就被黑足踹死在床上——然而现在，看着恋人柔顺地跪在自己身下，白皙的脸颊飞着大片红晕，金色的发丝间是频繁晃动的黑色兔耳，大片大片颜色的碰撞在亮如白昼的灯光照射下，恍惚间仿佛勾勒出了一副淫靡至极的画作，远远超越他所能想象的极致。  
而且、操——他现在说的每一句话都有人能听到；平素他们在船上总是东躲西藏，连上岛开个房都要前后脚离船。瞻前顾后的恋人生怕被任何人发现俩人秘密的恋情——索隆充分相信，如果可能的话，他肯定会连天上的飞鸟都瞒得严严实实——但是现在，无论他说什么做什么，怎样对身下这人宣誓主权，所有这一切都有旁人的见证，而自己那位一心只想躲藏的倔强恋人却只有被动接受的份。

一念及此，他就恨不得多说一点，再大声一点，最好让全岛、全世界的人都知道，这个男人，这个金色头发蓝色眼睛、还长着一对滑稽圈圈眉毛的家伙，从他的眼睛头发到他的嘴手全身，从超绝的厨艺到动不动就骂人的臭脾气——所有这些、整个打包起来，无一遗漏，全部、全部都是自己的！

“够了，起来。”他沉着声音命令道。  
恋人没有反抗，仿佛认认真真地尽着自己“服务人员”的本分一般，两手撑着服务对象结实的大腿，慢慢起身——从膝盖、腰部、到肩膀，一寸一寸缓缓抬起身体，唯独脑袋依旧垂着，恋恋不舍地将巨物挽留在自己口中，直到拖无可拖、头不得不抬起来的最后一刻，这才保持着吸吮的动作，留恋地告别了粗硬的肉棒。  
“啵”，阴茎脱离出嘴唇的刹那，一声清晰的声响回荡在室内。

剑士再难忍耐，一步向前吻上那调皮作乱的嘴唇，两手在恋人的臀上、背上毫无章法地乱摸一气，然而……  
该死的，这身衣服看着色情得不行不行，怎么一寸皮肤都没露出来，摸哪儿哪儿是布料？！

色欲攻心的剑士白白顶着一把“大刀”却始终找不到其门而入，恨不能直接撕掉衣服把人就地办了；正是急火攻心之际，和自己唇舌相贴的家伙却哼哼地笑了起来。  
“傻子吗你？”对方退后一点，嘴唇还印着嘴唇，说话间夹着笑意，热气一股股地喷在对方唇间鼻端，“把衬衫掀起来，拉链在背后。”

索隆恍然大悟，一手来到对方臀上，沿着下陷的弧度从衬衫下摆钻入——有些紧，但勉强伸得进去——向上，再向上，终于在对方肩胛骨之间凹陷处如愿摸到了光滑的皮肉和微微凸起的小小拉链。  
衬衫太过紧绷，食指和拇指无法弯曲捏起，只能用食指短短的指甲扣住拉头，用力；伴随着顺滑的声音响起，食指抠着拉头一路向下，所过之处链牙徐徐向两边分开，像打开的礼物盒，又像剑士曾经帮厨师处理过的春笋，将粗硬的外皮一层层剥开后，里面就会露出柔嫩的笋芯。  
终于，他的手又回到了来时的地方。顺滑的拉链声在到达臀部上方翘起的弧度后便戛然而止，剑士将两指抠进去，微一用力，厨师也配合地动了下身体，整块连体的弹性面料便应声脱落，露出里面高腰的黑色丝袜。

“怎么还有一层？”剑士没好气地喃喃抱怨道。  
“急死了是吧？哼，白痴。”被抱怨的对象听起来心情倒很是不错，甚至将臀部靠上桌沿，主动抬起一条腿，架在剑士腰侧，若有似无地磨蹭撩拨着。  
索隆配合地伸手抬住送上门的大腿。

入手是难以言喻的手感：似乎有些凉凉的，却又带着人体的温热；掌心好像能够感受到一点摩擦感，但当合上五指想要用力捏住时却又滑腻到不可思议，他简直差一点搂不住恋人的大腿！  
这种异于平常、怪异又舒服的触感让人不由更加血脉喷张。他低下头想看个仔细，却惊讶地发现了恋人藏匿于紧身衣之下的小秘密。

“你他妈里面什么都没穿？！”问句几乎是咬牙切齿喷出口的。  
“哈，客人你说什么呢？这不是穿得好好的吗？”被质问者用手肘支撑着自己靠在桌子上，一边笑盈盈地看着他，一边更加抬起腿，用膝盖蹭着剑士裸露在外的腰臀。  
丝袜柔滑的触感擦过后腰处的敏感皮肤，索隆不由打了个寒颤。

穿得好个屁！说是说一寸皮肤都没露，可这半遮半透的丝袜遮得住个鸟！  
操，鸟都遮不住！

山治的性器亦如其人，颜色较剑士的器官要浅淡许多，就算半勃状态也是粉粉嫩嫩；形状漂亮亦没有过长皱巴巴的包皮，耻毛是浅浅的金色，虽然完全勃起的尺寸颇为可观，但怎么看怎么都干净秀气——这么形容可能有些古怪，但可能是受厨师恋人潜移默化的影响，索隆总情不自禁地会觉得山治的这根物事看上去好看又“好吃”；  
而现在，自己爱不释手的这根玩意儿正将男款丝袜裆部顶出一块明显的鼓包，粉嫩的性器和耻毛在黑丝的掩映下半遮半透，下面两团饱胀的囊袋在男士丝袜巧妙的设计下被托起，随着大腿的动作而彼此挤压晃动。

索隆看得两眼几乎要喷出火来。  
他恨恨地在嚣张闹事的那条大腿上拧了一把——手指在丝袜上打了滑，根本拧不痛，但对方还是装模作样恶趣味地“哎哟”了一声。  
“转过去。”剑士略微退后，将紧贴的两人之间拉开一个足以转身的距离。  
恋人用侧眼瞥了自己一下，没有表示疑义便配合地转过去背对着他——实在配合过头了，他甚至上半身趴上桌子，刻意将屁股撅了起来。

好家伙，这个动作下，剑士感受到的视觉冲击更是加倍放大。  
厨师平素惯用踢技，腰和腿的肌肉紧实，力量惊人；而臀部做为腰和腿之间最大的肌肉群，在密集的运动量下也得到了充分锤炼。如果以最凸出的那一点作为分界线，厨师的屁股上下皆呈现饱满的半圆形，与腿根连接处界限明晰无一丝赘肉，轮廓紧致毫无外扩，但偏偏握上去却又十分有肉感，堪称完美。  
世人皆惧于“黑足”脚力，却无人知晓其掩藏在笔挺裤装之下的美景。  
——不，只有一个人知道。  
就比如现在，索隆看着那两团圆润饱满的臀肉将本就薄薄的黑丝撑得紧绷无比，纤维与纤维之间的网格被拉大，愈发透出若有似无黑色掩映下的白肤；臀中间有一条细细的中缝线，恰好被两团软肉夹着，更加衬出两边弧度之饱满，同时也让人对中间被黑色缝线掩盖的风景更加浮想联翩。

而索隆再清楚不过地知道，这沟壑之中隐藏着怎样的风景。  
呼吸缓而沉重，气息里带着连自己都能感觉出的灼热滚烫。他伸出手，照着半边臀肉微微用力拍打下去。  
“啪”！  
清脆的肉体拍打声响起，恋人发出一声闷哼，有些不适似地扭动一下。索隆看向他侧趴露出的半边脸颊：卷卷的眉头皱起，却并不是痛苦的神色，颊侧的绯红又浮现出来，脸上并无抗拒之意。

“很好。”  
他这样说着，抓住丝袜的裤边，缓缓地、慢慢地，拉下。  
一寸一寸，先是白皙紧实的腰肢，然后是饱满的臀肉，像被禁锢已久的小精灵，争先恐后地从薄透的黑色牢笼中欢呼雀跃着蹦出。  
他只把丝袜拉到腿根处，然后停下，欣赏着面前的风光。

堆积起来的丝袜显得颜色更深更黑，衬得两团软肉愈加雪白粉嫩；他只把丝袜堪堪拉到臀底，软肉在弹力的作用下仿佛被挤出一半的布丁，本就圆润的臀部在挤压下别有一种呼之欲出的丰满肉感；适才被拍打过的那半边臀瓣上浮出一个浅浅掌印，白皙底色上衬着模糊的粉色，像一个待撷的粉嫩蜜桃，让看客心底痒痒，直想上去啃上一口。  
被称作魔兽的男人向来手从心动，一旦起了这个念头，他不假思索便半蹲下身，凑到那个蜜桃般诱人的臀瓣旁，张开嘴，轻轻地咬了一口。

“嗯……”身前的男人发出一声极轻的呻吟，腿根并拢又分开，难耐却又强自忍耐似的姿态。  
索隆稍稍退后，欣赏着自己在恋人屁股上留下的齿印——很浅，却依然能清晰地辨别出自己牙齿的排列。  
很好，这下就更像一个被咬了一口的桃子了。  
而且是只属于我的桃子。

他这样想着，伸出舌头，抚慰似的在自己留下的痕迹上舔舐一口，两口；然后双手托住两瓣蜜桃，五指微微用力，肉嘟嘟的臀肉在向上向内的力度下柔顺地变换着形状；由于过于丰满而无法被手掌完全包拢，白花花的软肉从手指的缝隙中溢出，像一只漂亮的小白兔，好脾气地接受着来自主人的揉捏玩弄，柔顺而又可爱。

然而坏心眼的主人可不只满足于此。  
他重而缓慢地揉捏恋人挺翘的臀肉，同时两只大拇指来到敞开的臀缝处，微微向外用力，像剥开桃肉一般将紧实的肉瓣分开，露出内里的穴口——如同主人白皙的肤色和干净秀气的性器一般，小小的入口也是粉色的，因为骤然被暴露在外而紧张地瑟缩着。  
他咽了下口水，抬头看向恋人——对方将脸深深埋在手臂内，金发散落着，看不清脸上的表情。

这就是可以继续的信号吧。  
他心领神会，拇指更加向内，因常年持刀而生出的老茧在菊穴上试探着摩挲；对方胯部往前闪躲一下，却终因臀部被扣住而无法挣脱；菊穴同时用力收缩，带动拇指的一小块指尖也被蠕动着卷进内部。

“别紧张，放松。不是应该做惯这个了吗？”索隆故意语带双关地问道，满意地看到恋人金发掩映下的耳尖泛起红。  
脸部再次凑近，他伸出舌头，在臀缝中试探性地舔了一口后，舌尖蓦地直捣黄龙，果断侵入。  
——那高热的，紧致的，随着舌尖转动深入而不断收缩着的，总能温柔包裹住自己的温柔之乡。

舌尖灵活地动作着，舔舐的水声在耳边被无限放大，激得自己的下身亦勃勃跳动；食指代替拇指入侵，各自探入两个指节，配合着舌尖的抽插，弯曲、抠挠，温柔却又坚定地扩张领地，勾出对方身体最深处的欲望。  
恋人压抑的闷哼渐渐控制不住，音调上扬，好听软糯的呻吟一声接一声地溢出，和着剑士舔弄后穴的水声交织回荡在室内；食指经过肠壁某一处，对方的呻吟声陡然上扬，剑士福至心灵，舌尖配合着指腹持续向那一处发起攻势，高频的逗弄很快便让恋人尚且包裹在黑丝内的大腿小幅度地颤抖起来。

“够了……”  
“嗯？”索隆唇舌依旧忙碌着，只依稀从鼻腔里哼了一声表示疑问——恋人的后穴随之猛然收紧一记。  
“我说够了……你他——快进来！”处在恼羞成怒边缘的男人在最后一刻终于回忆起自己“服务人员”的身份，勉强咽下已经浮到嘴边的骂句，气急败坏地催促道。

世界上再不会有比这更诱人的邀请了。  
胯下和大脑皆叫嚣着“进去！进去！进去”，但指尖的触感告诉他——还差一点。  
怎么办？这种用作囚室的房间里会有润滑剂吗？呃，就算有，大概率也是在床头……那要走开一下下，过去取吗？

已经被揉熟了的大白兔子就在手边，温热的躯体和紧贴的接触让他实在不忍离开，可就这么直接进去的话，他又实在怕会伤到那个倔强的恋人——这个家伙有多能忍疼自己再是清楚不过，如果真要提枪就上，他哪怕咬破嘴唇也断不会吭一声吧？

正在冥思苦想之际，剑士眼神一飘，蓦然看到桌上放置着的“送行”香槟。  
呃，美人在怀，再来点美酒，好像也不是不可以？


End file.
